Cold Fusion
by Blue Lighter
Summary: My other series intro
1. Default Chapter Title

COLD FUSION (INTRO)  
  
Note: I have permission to use Ness's characters. I don't own any   
characters exept for David, Magna Lighter, Laser Warior and Denise.  
*******************************************************************  
  
It has been awhile now since the insident in the digiworld. David and  
gang (Laser Warior, Magna Lighter, Denise, Claire, Leon, Jill, Chris,  
Barry and theire newly found freinds: Ness (who had a small crush on  
David, Marc (the slashing fiend), Rocky (Marc's pet who could transform  
into a zombie dog and Chi ( a young comedian who was interupted in her  
show by zombies). Now the group must face a new challenge..  
  
Disintigrate Wombat City of all the zombies and blow up the   
U.B.R.E.L.L.A  
  
Ness, hope I did not change any stats of the characters. Sorry about   
writing the thing in your stats. But in the future storie's you will  
get attacked by zombies, but I take the hit for you. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Cold Fusion  
  
A special train sped down the tunnels with a capacity of 14. The   
special S.T.A.R.S crew had a new mission, it was to disintigrate all  
of U.B.R.E.L.L.A's units and buildings. The S.T.A.R.S members all   
checked their guns and lasers. " Sweet, I finally get to use a gun, it  
does not get any better than this!!" Marc said, putting his flechette  
into his knife holder at the right boot. "Oh, it does get better,   
all the guns we are using are lasers except for the rocket launchers,   
magnums, assault rifles and grenade launchers." Denise said, loading   
her magnum and charging her laser rifle. "You're right!!" Marc said   
happily. (007 theme playing) (reader: ohh, 007. writer: shaddap!!)  
The train screeched to a stop and the door opened. "Don't split up,   
the last time we did, we almost ended up as Zombie Flam-be." (zombies:  
ughh, yummm. Writer: Shaddap!! Zombies: RRGGG Writer: S!@# *takes out  
a laser rifle and goes on a zombie shooting spree. Reader: Hahaha!   
Writer: Shaddap!!!) Claire said. The group headed to the Police Station.  
Moans filled the air and zombies came into view (zombies: uggh (hey,  
it's Zombie Spears) Writer: Don't you start. Reader! Reader: ...)   
Before the group could even unholster their weapons, an explosion  
filled the air. "Ooops, I guess we forgot to disarm the mines we  
planted to protect the police station." Ness said, with a few giggles  
here and there. Everyone started laughing until a faint "S.T.A.R.S"  
(Reader: It's, it's!! Writer: Don't give it away!) A big 8'4   
sillouette appeared from behind the smoke. Again they heard: "S.T.A.R.S  
S.T.A.R.S S.T.A.R.S!!" but a bit louder that time. "Hey Chi, any more  
of those mines??" Laser Warior said asked jokingly. "I did not know  
robots had a sense of humor." Chi said, scoffing. The group started   
to laugh but was stoped by "S.T.A.R.S" "A tyrant??!!" Chris screamed.  
The gang aimed and started shooting.) After a few minutes of shooting,  
Denise screamed "Clip!!" David grabbed a magnum clip from his bandioler  
and tossed it to Denise. "Thanks." She said over the gun fire. (reader:  
god!!! doesn't your character have any aim?? writer: there is smoke!!!  
zombies: uggg writer: shut up and don't start with me!!) The beams and  
were slowing him down, but the shotgun were the best, but Leon ran out  
of shells. "Clip!" Leon screamed. But David was too far to throw him  
one, so he took out his laser chain gun and screamed "Cease Fire." They  
all did, but little did they know that they would soon regret it. Leon   
ran infront of the tyrant and opened fire. But as soon as Leon opened  
fire, a muscular muscle sent him flying through the air. Rebeca being   
the medic in the group ran to him while the others opened fire...  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hope you guys like it.  
  
Captain Falcon  
  
PS, read Ness' fan fics, they rock!! 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Cold Fusion  
  
Last time, our group was under attack by a tyrant, and Leon had   
gotten the wind knocked out of him. The bullets were doing no  
good becuase they were not charged too good yet. I would like to  
dedicate this one to ~Ness~, who has helped me with this part.  
****************************************************************  
  
The group was still attacking the tyrant and Leon was still  
knocked out. Nothing was doing any good. "Man, will this guy fall or  
not?" Ness asked. All of a sudden, their was bright light, then the   
monstrous figure dropped to it's knees and then fell on it's face.   
They saw something. Leon finally snapped out of it after the tyrant  
fell. "What is that??" David asked. "Sure hope it's on  
our side." Magna Lighter hoped. "Is it a girl?" Barry and Leon asked.  
Claire nudged Leon and said "Leon!." "Leon and Claire sittin in a tree  
k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Ness, Chi, Laser Warior, Denise and Marc sang. In   
response, Leon and Claire blushed. "So it's true?? My sister and the  
legendary Leon. Claire, I'm your brother, your supposed to tell me  
everything!!!" Chris scolded. Everyone started laughing. The figure was  
walking towards them. It lit up the past way as it walked down the   
deserted streets of Wombat City. "An angel??" Denise asked as the  
figure arrived infront of them. "Actually, my name is Arch Angel. I was  
once a citizen of this place, and I still am. I am going to avenge this  
city, I have avenged other city's, like pennsylvania where the one of  
the greatest u.m.b.r.e.l.l.a. buildings are there. It's called White  
U.M.R.E.L.L.A. Perhaps you have heared of it?" Arch Angel explained.  
"Yes we have, our group was about to attack it when it blew up. Now  
we know how it did. By the way, I am Leon." Leon said "I am Claire,  
that's Chris, my brother. This is Barry, the person over there is  
a robot, his name is Laser Warior, the 2 dogs over there are Shadow and  
Magna Lighter, Magan Lighter is a robot. The kid over there is called   
Marc." (Marc: CHANGE THE FRIGGIN SCRIPT!!! I AM 13!!!!! Writer: You   
cant't tell me what to do, I can make a zombie bite into you! Marc: :P)  
Claire said. "I am Ness, this is my friend Chi and that David and   
Denise." Ness explained. "Where is David and Denise?" Arch Angel asked.  
"Right ther..." Chi said, but suddenly stopping because she noticed   
them missing. They all searched together cautiosly, guns ready just  
incase they run into another tyrant. Marc was leading and saw an   
entrance to a building. Everyone started to gasp. (reader: what is it?  
100000 zombies? 5 tyrants? nemises? stop the suspense, your killing us!  
writer: muhahhahahaha!)  
***********************************************************************  
writer: INTERMISSION!!!  
  
Reader: What the f*** is wrong with you!!!! The readers start throwing  
bombs at him.  
  
Writer: ALRIGHT ALREADY MOTHER FUDGERS!!!!!  
  
END OF INTERMISION  
***********************************************************************  
  
(reader: finally! writer: if you want me to continue the story,   
hush up!!) "No way!!" The group screamed!! (reader: WHAT IS IT ALREADY!  
writer: muahhahahah.) Inside the buidling (writer: lalala reader: why!!  
the reader grabs a 9 mm. writer: ok already!!) was David and Denise  
(reader: better not!!! writer:...) making out. "Let's party!!! Wooo   
hoo!" Leon screamed. Arc Angel cleared the building and put all sorts  
of party stuff in it, then he put a barier around the building witha   
wave of his hand. Denise and David suddenly opened their eyes and let  
go of each other. "Oh my." David said. "Looks like we have two couples  
now, right Claire!" Leon said. "Y--" " I was right!!" Ness interupted.  
(reader: finally!! writer:... takes out a super shotgun reader: ahh!!!)  
Vitamin C "graduation was playing. David asked Denise, Leon asked   
Claire, Marc asked Ness, Rebbaca asked Barry, Jill asked Chris.  
Arch Angel, Magna Lighter and Laser Warior were the dj's and so was  
Rocky.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hope you guys like it!!  
  
Captain Falcon.  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Cold Fusion   
  
Last time, our group was getting ready to disarm the barier, and  
start shooting like mad. Oh and umm, Arch Angel is a boy.  
  
Captain Falcon  
*********************************************************************  
  
"With the wave of my arm, open fire, you get me???" Arch Angel said,  
getting his own weapon ready. He waved his hand then gun fire filled   
the air. Wave after wave of zombie corpses (reader: what do you mean  
corpses??? corpses are the bodies of the dead!! These guys are deader!  
Writer: OK!! From now own I will call the dead zombies: fallen zombie  
bodies (f.z.b). (Sheese!! since when did I start taking orders from the   
reader?). After the final wave of f.z.b (writer: happy?? reader: yes!!)  
fell, the group reloaded and went outside. They ran all the way to the  
armory. "We need to restock on both ammo and medical supplies." Laser  
Warior said as they ran. "Ok, but first we need ammo, to protect our-  
selfs, then we get the medical supplies, but we ain't splitting up  
again!" Chris said as they arrived at the armory. He kicked down the   
doorway and leaned against the wall incase there were any lickers there.  
The others did too. 'Squish' The group heared. David looked at the back  
of his bomber jacket, green slime was covered all over it. "Man, this  
was the brand new bomber jacket. "Dang bugs, this was the one that   
Denise gave me. You will pay!!!" David screamed as he grabed his   
laser flame thrower and starts burning all the baby spiders. A mother  
spider saw all that happened and got irritated. It started spitting  
poison wires. Everyone ducked. David started firing again. It almost  
hit Chi, but luckily, Arch Angel pushed her out of the way. Chi blushed.  
Arch Angel just smiled. (reader: wooo hooo!!! writer: SHUSH UP!!) The  
spider was lasered and fell. They headed to the supply room. Leon had   
kicked it open and a licker tackled him to the floor. Claire quickly  
reacted by pulling out her magnum and shot it in the brains. Green goo  
splatered everywhere. "Everyone, be carefull, my scanners tell me that  
there are other lickers around here." Laser Warior said.   
  
To Be Cont.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
How did you guys like it? I'm dedicating this one to NeoSailorJupiter,  
I dunno why.  
  
Captain Falcon  
  
  



End file.
